Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson is formerly an Original Vampire and currently a witch, born to Esther and Mikael during the 10th century; younger brother of a deceased unnamed older brother, Finn and Elijah, older brother of Rebekah and Henrik and the maternal younger half-brother of Niklaus, as well the uncle of Hope, Klaus' daughter with Hayley Marshall. Kol is awakened by Elijah after being neutralized for over century. He thwarts Damon's plans of finding out which Original his bloodline is descended from. He is later seen again when he kidnaps Professor Shane for Rebekah in order to find out where the cure is but they soon discover that the Cure is also buried with Silas, the worlds first and most dangerous immortal being. Fearing the hell on earth Silas will unleash, Kol tries to stop anyone from awakening Silas in order for them to take possession of the cure. He is later stopped by Jeremy, who kills him with his own White Oak Stake, completing Jeremy's Hunter's Mark, as he dies with all his bloodlines descendants. He temporarily came back to the land of the living when Bonnie lowered the veil to the Other Side. Seeking revenge, he hunts down Elena as she assisted in his death, and attacks her, but is sent back to the Other Side when Bonnie puts the veil back up. His ghost was later seen on the Other Side, appearing to Matt after he temporarily died. He tells Matt the Other Side is being destroyed after Markos broke free. After Vicki is pulled into oblivion, Kol begs Matt to find a way to stop the Other Sides destruction, fearing what happened to Vicki will happen to him and all the other ghosts. It turns out he was not sucked into oblivion like Vicki, he must have passed through the other side along with his mother and brother before the Destruction of The Other Side. He is now successfully possessing the body of Kaleb in The Originals. Kol is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History The Middle Ages During the Middle Ages, Kol was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls and like the rest of his family, was a human up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original Witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther decided to perform the Immortality Spell at Mikael's request. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Mikael kill their children. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the first Original Vampires. After the death of Esther, the various members of the Original Family all went different ways and it can be assumed that Kol made his way to Europe around this time. Before becoming a vampire, Kol practiced magic as a witch. He confirmed this in Alive and Kicking, telling Davina that his mother was the reason he stopped practicing for so long. 1114, Italy Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe, making the Originals famous with his actions; killing and turning people indiscriminately. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had heard stories of his actions from their own travels, as mentioned by Elijah. He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 17th Century Kol traveled with some witches for a long period of time. Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century and New Orleans in the 20th century. During his time in Africa, Kol traveled in Uganda, and noted in ''Live and Let Die'''' that he learned about medicinal herbs and remedies from a shaman there. All the witches he traveled with knew information about Silas, who Kol believed to be very dangerous if released. He holds witches in high esteem, as his mother Esther was a very powerful witch, and he was also a witch before becoming an Original Vampire. Somewhere in between, Kol came across a cult that worshiped Silas, despite the fact he would supposedly destroy the world. This is what made Kol decide to kill them all. 1702, Spain In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought his father, Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse, Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee, believing Mikael was only after Klaus and that they could just leave him and he'd be fine. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah, as Klaus pulled out a White Oak Ash Dagger. Kol struggled, panicked by the betrayal, and promised Klaus that a day would come when he would not be so easily subdued. He was then successfully daggered and neutralized. Kol remained daggered when the family fled Europe and traveled to the New World. It was shown that Kol was actually neutralized at the time of the Original's arrival in New Orleans. The coffin that held his daggered body was brought to shore and kept in the Original's home until the 1800s. 1821, New Orleans In 1821, after Elijah seemed to be taking Klaus' own young ward, Marcellus Gerard, under his wing, Klaus felt he needed someone to have fun with. He undaggered Kol against Elijah's wishes. Elijah rushed to Kol's coffin to find him awakened and already feeding without disgression on humans that Klaus offered him as an apology for daggering him. Kol and Klaus began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building but Kol corrected that it was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. Later, Kol showed Marcellus the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet but to have all of the murders in the play to actually be enacted and be real deaths. He forced Marcellus to watch it until Elijah showed up to stop him. Kol revealed that he was just training Marcellus how to be a vampire since he knew that Klaus eventually wanted him to be one. He had even fed him him blood already and told Elijah all he had to do was kill him. Elijah grabbed Kol, furious and condemning him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Klaus intervened, telling him to let Kol go. When Kol thanked Klaus, his half-brother daggered him yet again, seeing him as being too wild. Elijah stood over Kol's coffin, tidying up his body while apologizing for his daggering. He said that it was for Klaus' own benefit since Klaus needed Marcellus and it would be impossible for that relationship to blossom with Kol around due to Kol's violent nature having a bad influence on Klaus. 1900's, New Orleans Kol was undaggered again in the early 1900's, and lived in New Orleans with his siblings until he was daggered again in 1914 by Klaus. Kol had a relationship with the New Orleans witches, and was attempting to ally with them in 1914, which will be explored in the webseries. When their father Mikael managed to track them down and killed many vampires in a fury, trying to locate his children, the Original family fled and Kol's body was kept with Klaus for over 100 years until he was freed by Elijah in ''Bringing Out The Dead, ''waking up in Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In ''Resident Evil, ''after Matt was temporarily killed by a Traveler, he went to the Other Side and discovered that other beings besides witches could see each other. Kol's ghost suddenly appeared, telling Matt that the Other Side had gone topsy turvy and that's why none of the residents were in complete solitude anymore. Kol noticed Matt was wearing the Gilbert Ring, knowing that it would allow him to be on the Other Side temporarily but would bring him back. Matt, happy to hear he could see other people on the Other Side, wanted to find his sister, Vicki Donovan, but Kol had never heard of her. Matt's mention of his sister caused Kol to look sad for a brief moment, possibly thinking of his own siblings. After Vicki got dragged away from the Other Side, Kol found a grieving Matt, telling him to stop grieving for someone who was already dead. Matt asked where she went but Kol didn't know and hoped he never would. He told Matt that the Other Side's depletion would take all of them if Matt didn't do something. He begged Matt to go back to his body and then tell everyone about what was happening on the Other Side because it would take every being that still resided there. This was the second time that Kol showed fear at something more powerful than he. When the Other Side collapsed, Kol was not seen. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= The first flashback scene consisted of their arrival in New Orleans in the 18th Century. Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah lured a ship's crew onto their own, and whilst there, the crew discovered two coffins. It was then revealed that Kol was actually neutralized. After killing most of the crew, Elijah compelled the last crew member to ship their "luggage" to shore. In ''Long Way Back From Hell, in flashbacks to the year 1919. Rebekah is surprised when her witch friend Genevieve tells her that she likes Klaus, saying that she had not expected Genevieve to want a 'bad boy.' She then says to Genevieve that if she likes bad boys, she would love her brother Kol. Rebekah then begins to tell her that Kol is not with them anymore after a family feud, possibly a reference to Kol's daggering early that century. Rebekah tells her that there is someone she wants to contact, who she has not seen in a long time. The nature of the conversation leads Genevieve to think that Rebekah wants her to contact Kol, but Rebekah tells her she thought of contacting her father Mikael. In Farewell to Storyville, Kol was seen in a flashback where he and his siblings played, running and jumping on Finn, showing that they were happy. Klaus later mentions that he was the only one who was a victim of Mikael's abuse, while Finn, Elijah and Kol were not. Klaus also mentions that he loved all of his siblings, even Kol who he was at odds with sometimes over the centuries. |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, Kol first appears as Kaleb at the record store, flicking through records while Davina is talking to Joe. When Davina catches sight of him, Kol continues to watch her carefully as he leaves. He later runs into Davina again the next day, holding some records and commenting about how it is sad that the store isn't trading that day, but worse for her because they stocked lots of the Ancient Icelandic Folk music she was into. Davina insists it was for someone else before Kol offers her his hand and introduces himself as Kaleb. He tells her that she has a cool name but a terrible taste in music and Davina seems smitten with him. Later, Esther and Finn are talking and Finn comments about how human bodies are so weak and that he forgot what it felt like to feel vulnerable. Kol appears and tells his mother that he loves his new body and is sure that Davina does too. Esther chastises him for being childish before sitting both of her sons down and informing them that they have a family reunion to plan. In Alive and Kicking, Kol continued to possess the body of Kaleb, keeping an eye on Davina for his mother. He went with his mother and Finn to watch as moonlight rings were being created for their planned army of werewolves. Later, using his persona as Kaleb, he went on a date with Davina, learning about her past and discovered that they had both shared a controlling mother. When Davina left the table for a moment, he was confronted by Finn who told him to hurry it along. Kol cheekily told him that he was using his own charms to get the information they needed. Suddenly the bar was filled with werewolves who tried to attack Davina. Kol tried to defend her but was tossed aside with ease in his new body. Mikael suddenly arrived, having been summoned by Davina who had a magical leash on him since reviving him. Kol could only watch with shock at the sight of his father being alive and viciously slaughtering the werewolves for Davina. Elijah soon arrived, just as surprised by Mikael being alive. When Davina used her magic to send Mikael away, Elijah saw Kol but didn't recognize him due to his new body. Later, Kol attacked Finn, blaming him for bringing the werewolves to the bar. Esther stepped in, telling him that the werewolves showed up under her orders. Kol furiously showed her that he could have died, saying he hadn't gotten a scar in a thousand years and if this was the new life she had planned for him, he wanted out. Esther used her magic to make Kol's head hurt and nose bleed, forcing him to his knees and threatening him, saying that he should be grateful and submissive to her. She then asked him how all of those werewolves had been killed, questioning him on what weapon Davina had used to save herself. Kol, despite knowing full well that Mikael had returned, refused to tell her what he had seen. He said that he had been knocked unconscious during the struggle, keeping his father's return a secret from his mother. In Every Mother's Son, Kol was said to be tracking Davina, forcing him to miss the family dinner that Esther had planned for Klaus and Elijah. During that dinner, there was an empty seat at the table, causing Klaus and Elijah to question who it was for. Finn teased that it was meant for their youngest brother. Klaus brushed him off, not accepting that Kol would follow their mother's plan as Finn had done but Finn used Kol as an example of how strong of an argument Esther had, saying that she had convinced even the wildest sibling to join her cause. In Live and Let Die, Kol helped his mother with a tracking spell to find Davina, who had eluded him. Their attempts were unsuccessful due to Davina somehow blocking her from being found. Later, Davina called Kol, still not knowing his true identity, asking him to come to her and telling him that she'd text him her location. Kol went to the cabin and helped treat her sprained ankle. He began to ask about what she was planning with her spells but rather than force it out of her, he told her she could tell him what she was up to whenever she was ready. While Davina was sleeping, Kol snuck into the room Davina kept the white oak stake in and found it but was confronted by Mikael. Mikael grabbed him and threatened to kill him before Kol told him that he was a witch and he could turn off the magic of Davina's bracelet if he didn't harm him. Mikael let him go, agreeing to the deal. When Davina received a text from Cami, warning that Klaus knew where she was, she had Kol come with her to perform a spell to protect them from Klaus. Klaus threw Mikael's staff through the window, knocking out Davina while Mikael ordered Kol to release him from the bracelet spell. Kol complied, letting Mikael off the leash Davina had put him on. In Red Door, Kol treated the unconscious Davina while Klaus waited at the door of the cabin. Kol was quick to cheekily insult his brother, having the advantage of Klaus not realizing who he was. However, his way with words gave away his true identity, with Klaus discovering that it was his brother. He didn't blame Kol for finding his way back to the land of the living but told him that he was making all of the wrong friends. Kol just happily continued to tease Klaus, angering his brother before Klaus realized that Cami had vanished, abducted by Mikael who had recovered from his previous fight. Klaus tried to get Kol to wake Davina up to bring Mikael back but Kol refused, amused by Klaus's concern for Cami. Klaus told him that they weren't done before leaving. Kol then tried to wake Davina up but she remained unconscious. Kol received a call from Finn and told his brother that Davina was trying to unlink her friends from Klaus's bloodline so he could die without them dying. Finn wondered what she was using as a binding agent and Kol assured him that he was trying to find out. When Kol discovered she was using a root as a binding agent, she woke up and Kol explained that Mikael and the white oak stake were gone. When Davina tried to call Mikael back, it didn't work, not knowing that Kol had severed her leash on Mikael while she was unconscious. Davina said that she had to finish the unlinking spell before Mikael killed Klaus. Kol convinced Davina that he could help her with the spell after showing that he was pretty talented with phrasing incantations. When Davina decided to directly channel his magic, she touched him and got a glimpse at his recent memories, including how he freed Mikael from Davina, ruined the root, and that he was a brother of Klaus. She was violently attacked him, calling him a lair now that she knew he was one of the Originals. Kol fought back with his own magic but Davina was too strong. He got her to calm down long enough to explain that he was a Mikaelson but had just as much reason to hate all of his family as she did. He also told her that his options were either to kill her spell or kill her and he spared her because he had grown to like her. He then told her he could teach her how to unbind dark objects like had done with her bracelet. While walking in the woods, Davina explained that she wanted to drain the power of the white oak stake. Kol explained that for an object like that, she'd only be able to disable it temporarily and even then, it was an insane idea. Kol and Davina tracked Mikael down, and he told her that they'd need to use the spell together, that she'd need to trust him and channel his power. They performed the spell, blocking the stake's power while Klaus was stabbed. Mikael, furious by the weapon's malfunction, found them and attacked them, throwing Kol aside. After a combined effort from Klaus's allies caused Mikael to retreat, Marcel chastised Davina for bringing back Mikael but Kol told them they were all on the same side, not revealing his true identity to Marcel. Davina then showed Kol that she was now in possession of the white oak stake and proposed that he help her bring down Klaus. Personality Human/Witch (1st Time) Next to nothing is known of Kol's personality when he was a human for the first time, before Esther turned her children into vampires. However, it was shown that he was close to his family, and this is reaffirmed by Kol's sadness at the disintegrating relationships between his siblings over a thousand years later. Original Vampire Kol is menacing, unpredictable, dangerous, wicked, dastardly, somewhat unreasonable and cocky to a fault. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and charm, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Klaus, demonstrating his clear irreverence. He enjoys breaking the rules, and is naturally very defiant; Finn even aptly describes him as being the wildest one in the family. Kol is also not short on ego, a fact Klaus has remarked on, and considers himself to be "handsome". Additionally, Kol comes across as a playboy and hedonist. A sadistic facet to Kol's character has also been shown when he compelled an acting troupe to murder each other while performing Hamlet just for his own entertainment. This example also illustrates his dark sense of humour, resulting in Elijah to opine that his brother has a "vile imagination". Despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family. When threatened by Rebekah, he was even shown to be ashamed of what his family had become, and was saddened that Elijah was so disgusted by their fighting. He also was upset by how quickly Rebekah seemed to move on from his death when he returned from the Other Side. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. He seems closest to Rebekah and Klaus, though he has stated he views some of Klaus' actions as "horrors". He along with the rest of his siblings (excluding Finn) seemed to look up to Elijah, seeing him as the noble one. However, Kol's wild and impulsive nature often clashed with his family, despite really caring for them beneath his vain personality. Though usually shown to be condescending and arrogant towards people who are more powerful then he is, such as Klaus, Kol is shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Klaus' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the White Oak Stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia and insanity. During a conversation with Elena, Kol further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. Ghost Essentially nothing has changed the personality of the Original Vampire Kol, however, his idea on the Other Side has changed dramatically, as after having been there for a long time, at the "hell", as he calls it, Kol becomes eager to drop the veil and to bring back himself, and consequently all other dead supernatural beings, back to life. He also explained his joy of being able to connect with someone again, since on the Other Side, it was complete isolation. In that isolation, though, he had thought of countless ways to make Elena suffer for her part in his death, apparently having manifested as a ghost towards her so he could recount his various ways for revenge. Although he hated the Other Side, he seems to value his survival because he feared disappearing into darkness as Vicki Donovan had. The circumstances of his resurrection are currently unknown, but it can be assumed Kol chose to be brought back by his mother rather than face the destruction of the other side. Human/Witch (2nd Time) Kol became a witch when he was brought back from the other side to possess Kaleb. His personality seems to be quite similar to how he acted previously. He remains cheeky and even a little bit self absorbed - as when he mocked Davina's music taste before crediting himself with being able to help her improve it. He also showed previously known traits when he says that he loves his new body, demonstrating his vanity while sucking up to his mother at the same time. However, Kol quickly showed disdain for no longer being a vampire, hating that he could get hurt and that his wounds wouldn't heal quickly, saying that is had been a thousand years since he had received a scar. He also continued to demonstrate a love for culture that was only previously hinted at, hanging out at the record store and once again mentioning his love for modern music. Physical Appearance Kol is marked by his brown hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 21 - 23. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. As shown whilst preparing for the Ball, Kol is very proud of his appearance, bordering on arrogance. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest, and dress pants. Kol shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his family, dressing in a very high class manner, but with a casual edge similar to his brother Klaus's attire, that is more prominent in modern times. Kol tends to dress in long sleeve shirts, mainly of a darker color and usually wearing a stylish jacket over it. This style continues while he is possessing Kaleb, favoring the same kinds of shirts and jackets even in his new body. Kol's hair had also been subject to change, and he has had many styles over the centuries. In 1702, like his brother's, he had long hair, but had pulled it back rather than letting it out. His hair was slicked up when he first woke up in the 21st century, but he eventually lessened the gel as he adjusted to modern times, letting his bangs fall over his face. While a ghost, his hair took on a more general style that he seems to favour, like the one in Season 3, with a hint of stubble appearing on his face in Season 5. After returning from The Other Side, he possesses the body of a witch named Kaleb, taking his physical traits as his own. Even in a new body, Kol retained his fashion sense. Kol comments on loving his new body, his arrogance coming out once again when it becomes clear the he appreciates the physical attractiveness but not so much the vulnerability. Powers and Abilities Kol possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Kol was stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he was one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. However his powers have never been seen used against his family, as Elijah has been seen fighting with Klaus almost evenly and Rebekah has been easily subdued and she fears Klaus, Kol doesn't fear Klaus and is not afraid to get in a confrontation with him, as shown many times, it may be possible that he too can fight almost evenly with Klaus as Elijah does, he just hasn't shown it yet. He was also able to kill 12 vampires singelhandedly and without getting as much as one scratch on him although the vampires he killed were newborn and didn't know how to use their powers exactly. Like his brothers, and his maternal half-brother, he was trained from a young age by his father Mikael who taught him how to fight with swords and bows, and how to protect himself, he was a killing machine. Since Rebirth, Kol has lost all his Original Vampire powers and abilities, due to taking over the body of Kaleb and taking all of Kaleb's witchcraft powers abilities as his own. It is yet unknown how strong Kol is as a witch. Though it is known that he is quite gifted in the art of telekinesis. Due to his experiences with New Orlean Witches, he has a mastery of creating, deactivating, and temporarily disabling Dark Objects. He used his powers to counteract the powers of Davina's Binding bracelet and to disable the White Oak Stake. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is Kol's older half-brother. Kol and Klaus both have a short temper. It is known that Klaus daggered Kol over a century ago. Kol and Klaus seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Kol even joked to Klaus about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even though he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Klaus and Kol both like to drink together and have brotherly bond. Klaus cares deeply for Kol as he was rushing to his body when the Mystic Falls gang daggered Kol. Kol seems to ruin many of Klaus plans like finding the cure for vampirism, by killing Shane and the newly turned vampires. Kol and Klaus have not interacted since he was brought back to life, but in Every Mother's Son Finn reveals to his brothers that Kol is alive, and Klaus expresses disbelief that Kol would have gone along with Esther, stating that the only thing Kol listens to is his ego, but Finn confirmed Kol's supposed loyalty, saying that their mother's proposition had brought even the wildest of Mikaelsons onto her side. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Kol's younger sister. Rebekah and Kol have a really difficult relationship because no matter what they say or do they can’t stay a minute without fighting. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Kol made an attempt to kill her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death, which strains their relationship. She is currently unaware that Kol is alive again, but now that Klaus and Elijah know, it is possible they will contact her to tell her of this. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah and Kol's relationship has not been greatly explored, but Elijah was upset that Kol had been left in a coffin for over a century because of Klaus. He undaggered Kol in Bringing Out The Dead against Klaus' wishes, reuniting all of his siblings. Elijah and Kol did not have much interaction in the present day, but Kol later expressed his sadness that Elijah would not show his face, citing his bickering with Klaus and Rebekah as the reason. It is unknown what Elijah's reaction to Kol's death was when he found out, but he refused to allow Klaus to aid Silas in dropping the veil, even knowing that it would bring back both Kol and Finn. In Season 2 of The Originals, it was revealed that Elijah had helped Klaus dagger Kol two known times; once in Spain in 1702 when Kol drew the attention of Mikael with his antics, and again in 1821, when Kol grew too wild and threatened both Klaus' relationship with Marcel, and Marcel's human life. Elijah became aware that Kol was alive in Every Mother's Son when informed by Finn, however he is unaware that he has already interacted with Kol in his new body. Other Relationships *Kol and Finn (Siblings) *Kol and Esther (Mother and Son) *Mikael and Kol (Father and Son) *Davina and Kol (Flirting, Romantic Interests) *Elena and Kol (Enemies) *Jeremy and Kol (Enemies, former friends) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Kol and Shane (Enemies) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' Season 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''The Walking Dead'' (Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Ghost) Season 5 *''Resident Evil'' (Ghost) The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' (Flashback/Neutralized) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback) The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Flashback/Possessing Kaleb) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Flashback) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Red Door'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessing Kaleb) Name *'Kol' is pronounced as "Cole ", old English word meaning "charcoal". *It is an old Norse name, meaning 'Dark'. *Other spellings of the name Kol include Kole, Koal, Koale, Koal, Kolet, Kolie, Col, Cole, Coale, Coal, '' Trivia *Kol has some similarities to Klaus from the novels: **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patient and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vickie Bennett (in the book), Kol attacked Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. **He is the first character to have wedisodes done about him to give more backstory on him. *Out of all the Originals, Kol is to be considered the most unstable, unpredictable and dangerous. *Kol has a habit of using 'Darling' to refer to other characters, rather than their names. He seems to prefer to use it to address male characters (Damon, Matt and Klaus), but has also used it to refer to Elena. *Besides Rebekah and Genevieve, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Kol has been neutralized five known times: *#By The Five in the flashback to 1114, in ''The Five. *#By Klaus in the flashback to 1702 in Alive and Kicking - For drawing Mikael's attention. *#By Klaus in the flashback to 1821 in Alive and Kicking - For threatening Marcellus. *#By Klaus in the 1914. *#By Alaric Saltzman, in All My Children - To neutralize his siblings. *Kol is the first to mention his full name in the series. *Originally, it was planned that Kol would appear in the flashback in 1912 where it would reveal why Damon felt he had met Kol before in Dangerous Liaisons. *Prior to his death, Kol had possession of the White Oak Stake and had stolen all but one of the daggers so he had nearly every weapon on the planet that could truly harm him. *Kol has been good friends with witches centuries ago, stating how he respects witches and holds them in high esteem. This is possibly because his mother was a powerful witch, and because he was also a witch before becoming an Original Vampire. *In two of Kol's attempts to murder someone, he impaled his victim. Mary Porter with a wooden baseball bat (Heart of Darkness) and Atticus Shane with a metal pipe (After School Special). *Kol rarely showes his vampire visage, only showing it twice. The first time was in A View To A Kill before he was murdered and the second time was in Graduation as a spirit, making him the first vampire-ghost to show his fangs. *Kol and Elijah are the only people in the family that has pushed Klaus' buttons without fearing the consequences. Mikael didn't fear it either but he had the intent of killing Klaus while his brothers only wanted to annoy him. *Kol is alive and has shown to be possessing Kaleb, brought back by this mother before the collapse of the other side. * Michael Narducci referred to Kol as "the Loki of the family" due to his mischievous nature and his uncertain allegiance to any particular side. * Kol is sent by his mother to befriend Davina and it is likely that he is a love interest for her as well, probably so Esther can use Davina for her plans in the future as well as keep tabs on her. * There are a number of parallels between Kol and Davina. ** They don't like being told what to do and have authority issues, showing a tendency to be rude and arrogant to those who are more powerful than they are. ** Their mothers were controlling. ** Their deaths involved them being sacrificed for the cause of another. Davina was killed for the sake of the witches regaining power, and Kol was killed to complete the map to the cure. ** Before their deaths, both of them gained an advantage, though that advantage was what ultimatley resulted in them dying. Davina had the power of the Harvest, but it became too much for her. Kol stole both the White Oak Stake and most of Klaus' daggers, but his possession of the stake was what got him killed. ** After coming back to life, they're both oppressed in some way. Davina is under the control of her coven while Kol is being controlled by his mother. ** They have both played the role of a secret weapon. Davina was Marcel's, being 'trapped' in her attic during that time, while Kol is a secret weapon for Esther, trapped in Kaleb's body. * Kol is quite fond of music. * Kol confirmed that he used to practice magic before becoming a vampire while on a date with Davina in Alive and Kicking. * In Every Mother's Son, Finn describes Kol as the 'wildest' one in the Mikealson family. *During the time he spent with witches in Africa in the 14th Century, Kol traveled in Uganda and gained a knowledge of medicinal herbs and remedies from a shaman. He demonstrates his skill with this when helping Davina with her ankle in Live and Let Die. Quotes ---- |} |} Videos The Vampire Diaries The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 TVD 3x14 All Kol scenes. Rebekah & Kol make plans to kill Matt. Kol attacks Matt Kol and Rebekah Scenes in TVD 3x15 - Part 1|Kol & Rebekah, 3x15, 'All My Children' Vampire Diaries 3x15 - Klaus Wants To Get To Know Caroline The Vampire Diaries Elijah, Klaus and Kol try to stop their mother-"All My Children"-(3X15) Vampire Diaries 3x19 - Kol & Damon "You killed my brother, snapped my neck, humiliated me"|3x19, 'Heart of Darkness' TVD 4X10 Kol 'Silias will kill us all sister'. Kol attacks professor Shane to find the cure first. TVD Season 4 Ep. 11 "Catch Me If You Can" - Kol & Rebekah "Look At What This Family Has Become" TVD 4X12 Elena & Kol talk about Silias,They no longer know who they should fear The Vampire Diaries S04E22 Kol Scenes!! TVD 4x23 Kol & Bonnie scenes TVD 5x18 Nathaniel Buzolic Kol scenes The other Side The Originals The Originals 1x01 Flashback 300 years ago The Originals - Season 2 (Comic-Con Trailer 2014) The Originals 2x02 Klaus, Elijah & Kol in 1720 Spain. Klaus daggers Kol The Originals 2x02 Klaus undaggers Kol (Flashback Elijah, Klaus & Kol) The Originals 2x02 Klaus Kol "He is family" Klaus daggers Kol (Flashback) Gallery References See also it:Kol Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Featured Articles Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Witches